


Reunion

by a_6yearold_inside



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Except everyone is happy, F/M, Future AU, Gen, Lila salt, felinette - Freeform, ml class salt, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_6yearold_inside/pseuds/a_6yearold_inside
Summary: Alya is back at her high school, seeing old friends, looking back. But where’s Marinette?
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Felix/Marinette, felinette
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1378





	Reunion

“Hey, girl!” Alya hugged Lila, grinning bright. “Guess who got herself an interview with Jagged Stone’s son last week?” 

“You mean Shatter?” Lila smiled at her, voice softening like when a mother consoles a child. “He’s such a sweetie, isn’t he?”

“It’s Shawn, but yeah.” Alya grinned at the memory. 

The wedding between Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone has happened when they were all just fourteen, and Shawn was born that next year. 

The year Lila told them about her lies. 

She admitted that she had lied about her trips, her connections, and being Ladybug’s friend. The only truth was knowing Jagged Stone, but that was because he was her godfather, not because she saved his kitten. 

She was bawling on the floor, begging for forgiveness that the class surely gave.

Alya was twenty-nine now, and her journalistic pursuits were thriving, just like everyone else.

Rose had become a highly esteemed business woman, and Juleka was modeling so much, you couldn’t look at a magazine kiosk without seeing her face. 

Ivan was a well-paid bodyguard for Mylene, who had gained fame by protesting all sorts of environmental atrocities. They had broken up after they had turned seventeen, but rumor had it that those old bonds were slowly repairing themselves. 

Alix had become a famous rollerblader, breaking a record for fastest cross country time and took up ice skating; she was going to the next Olympic Games.

Kim was now the most wanted stuntmen in the world, for his lack of fear and uncanny ability to not die from heights.

Nathaniel and Marc parted ways as they went to different colleges, but were still in contact. Nathaniel often called Marc when the storyline for his comic book seemed a bit off and Marc would gladly tell him that the author was just being an idiot.

Max and Sabrina, amazingly enough, got married; they completed their medical doctorates together and, once they made enough money, went back to college to get degrees in technology and math for Max and philosophy and psychology for Sabrina. 

Together, they found the cure for cancer and Sabrina ended up writing a bestselling self-help novel,  **Henchman: just one good friend isn’t always enough.** Max had patented his AI technology and Markov got his own talk show. 

Adrien was working with Child Protective Services and other organizations to help children in bad situations. His father’s company took a massive tank after Hawkmoth’s reveal and Adrien did nothing to keep it afloat. 

Chloe took up acting. She was well known for her amazing performances of evil queens, heinous witches, terrifying stepmothers. She, of course, took it all in stride.

No one really knew what Lila or Marinette were up to, finding out was probably the reason most of them were here.

And Nino... 

Nino was living life happily as a popular song composer with his daughter Harley, the daughter Alya missed with every passing day. 

She shook her head. Now wasn’t time to dwell on recent events, now was a time to look back at the past and reminisce. 

“Have you seen Marinette? I’ve been wondering what she’s been up to these past ten years.” Alya commented, barely noticing Lila stiffen up. “You too. I gave you my number for a reason, you know.”

“Yeah, but I lost my phone in the trenches and you know how bad my memory is.” She laughed, batting her hand in the air. 

“Yeah, I do. So tell me now; what about trenches?” 

“I’ve been doing some peace talks, you know, nothing big.” 

“Like Mylene was?” 

“...yeah, like that. Just on a slightly larger scale.” 

“Larger than stopping the Third World War? Dang girl.” 

“I’ve also been doing some acting in foreign films and donating my extra time to children in need.” 

“Like Chloe, Kim, and Adrien!”

Her eye twitched. “So, is Marinette coming, or is she...” 

“She’s definitely coming. She wouldn’t miss a class reunion for the world.”

“Are you sure, because I saw her not too long ago today and she didn’t seem to prepared.”

“She’s coming.” Alya spoke firmly.

“Hi Alya! Hi Lila!” Rose jumped in and hugged them both tightly. “Have either of you seen Mari? I need to give her congratulations.” 

“Congratulations? For what?” 

“She got married a while back! I was really busy though, so I wasn’t able to go to the wedding. Her number changed too so I couldn’t call her either.”

Alya frowned. She hadn’t gotten any invitation.

“She got married?” Lila gasped. “But who was that man she was kissing in the coffee shop?” 

“That was probably him; I don’t know him well, but I remember him being blond.” Rose grinned. 

“Are you sure? He seemed pretty red headed when I saw them.” She pressed her hands to her face. “You don’t think...”

“Lila, come on. Mari wouldn’t cheat on her husband.” 

“Yeah... we’ll just talk to her when she gets here.” Lila agreed. “If she gets here in time.”

“She will.” Alya nodded, reassuring Lila with a smile. 

For some reason, she didn’t seem too certain.

* * *

Hours passed and everyone had given a speech on the stage, all but one. 

“Where could she be?” Alya hissed to herself, texting Marinette again and again only to get a message declaring her number inactive. 

“Maybe she’s just not-“ Lila was cut off when Alya held up her hand. 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” 

The sound of feedback filled the room and every head turned towards the stage, where Miss Bustier was standing. 

She looked almost the same, with her red hair in a bun and her crisp pale blue pantsuit. The signs of time were still there, though, in the wrinkles around her eyes and the sparkling grey at her roots. 

“Hello class!” She paused and listened to them cheer. “We’ve heard all of your accounts of your school years, and now it’s time for your class president to have a word.” 

Chatter filled the air, each person turning to look for the blurnette. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see her!” Rose squealed to Juleka. “I need to get her new number.”

Juleka glanced sideways at her. “She’s been texting me for months.” 

“What?” Rose scrolled through her phone and stopped. “Oh! Here it is! My phone is set to block unknown numbers.” She clicked a button and grinned as she made a new contact for her, with lots of emojis. 

“Where’s Marinette?” Someone yelled. “Shouldn’t she be here?” 

“I’m afraid Marinette had some prior engagements.” Miss Bustier clicked a pointer to a projector. “But, luckily, we are able to see exactly what it is.” 

Light funneled out of the projector and the class was treated to what looked like a home movie. 

It was in a hospital, but one boys face overtook the screen. He had on a blue striped shirt and a cheeky smile. 

“Hey ma peeps! For those of you just joining us, I’m Claude...” 

Another boy popped up in a green beret. “And I’m Mercury.”

“...and this is the livestream of the birth of a  _ demigod _ !”

Sabrina and Max rose their fists and started chanting, “Elise! Elise! Elise!” 

Ivan and Mylene glared at them playfully and started their own chant. “Dean! Dean! Dean!” 

“What are they talking about?” Alya whispered to Rose. 

“Didn’t you know? I just found out, it’s-“ she was cut off by a familiar voice coming from the speakers. 

“Claude, I swear, if you don’t turn off that camera  _right now_ ...” 

The camera panned to a blue haired woman lying in a bed, a platinum blond man by her side. 

“Sorry, Madame Culpa-Dupain-Cheng,” he laughed as Alya gasped inside the gymnasium, “you’re bedridden, so I’m not afraid of you.” 

“Felix is still here.” She pointed out, leveling a finger at the camera. “Felix, get ‘im.” 

The blond looked somewhere behind the camera’s field of view and made to move, but stopped as Marinette shouted out in pain. 

“Felix,” she panted, after the screaming ceased, “I just want you to know that I love you, but I am  never doing this again.” She looked up at him and received an amused grin.

“Fine by me.” He kissed her temple and Claude spoke again. 

“You heard it here first folks! The legendary child, the only of its kind!” 

She glared at him again. “Felix, if you don’t mind.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He began rolling up his sleeves and began walking towards Claude with a brisk pace. 

“Uh, Claude?” Mercury, spoke with a nervous lilt to his voice. 

“Well, that’s our live secret look into the birth of the legendary child of famous designer Marinette Culpa-Dupain-Chang and her photographer Felix Culpa-Dupain-Cheng!” Claude opened the door and hurried out. “Comment below on what you think the gender of the legend child will be and what the parents should name them; Claude Junior...”

“Or Mercury Junior!” 

“Or the great Allegra the second?” 

“Guys?” Adrien stood up from where he was sitting next to a blonde woman in a braid and a darker haired woman. “Is everything okay in there?”

“In there, fine, but out here?” 

“There is a man on a mission behind us and that mission includes the removal of our tongues.” 

“Better keep running, then.” The dark haired girl shouted, not even glancing up from her phone.

“Indeed.” Felix’s voice came from close behind the camera.

Both Claude and Mercury shrieked and began running down the hall once more, the other girl beside Adrien laughing while shouting, “Get ‘em good Felix!” 

Alya stood stock-still, staring at the black screen. 

_ Marinette is having a baby.  _

_ Adrien and four strangers are there for it. _

_ She got married.  _

_ I didn’t know about it.  _

Lila said she say Marinette today when she’s clearly been in the hospital all day, and is obviously in love with that Felix guy. 

Suddenly, the fact that no one else but Rose, the sweetest person in class, had been talking to Lila was making a whole lot more sense. 


End file.
